percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter7
Chapter 7 Christopher P.O.V I lay awake on my bed in the Nyx Cabin. The adrenelin the night gave me kept me awake. Eventually I gave up and walked out of the cabin. Where are you going Christopher? ''That familiar voice rang in my head. "Walking." ''Walking where? "Your me. How can you not know?" I scowled at the voice. I am your godly presence give form. I do not understand your mortal feelings. "You claim yourself to be Crescendon?" Yes you can say it that way. '' I had no destination in mind, but my legs brought me towards the stables. Having nothing better to do, I walked in it. I remembered the time when I was a "son" of Poseidon, who I could hear the Horse's voice, and how they could hear mine. Now they were just animals, I couldn't understand them. A horse nudged me, as if sensing my insecurity. It was a mare, it's skin was kind of dull red and it's mane was black. Her black eyes stared at me. "What's wrong girl?" I asked her. Then I realised something, red skin, black mane... "Arcadia?" I asked. The Horse seemed to nodded in agreement. Joy overtook me. I wrapped my arms around her head. "Gosh. You've grown so big!" I remembered the time, Arcadia was still a young horse, I took care of her and was my own personal horse. Arcadia neighed loudly, obviously proud of herself. I stroked her head, remembering how much time I lost when I was immortal. Arcadia nudged me again, then bent down, motioning me to ride her. I did exactly that. I missed the feeling of riding on a horse, it had been so long. I grabbed the reins and whispered to Arcadia's ear. "Come on let's go. But don't make so much noise." Arcadia whinned in argeement, she stood up on her hind legs, releasing a loud cry and then starting galloping. It was amazing, the wind blowing against my face. The speed, I missed it all, what I would give to experience this everyday. She galloped across the entire camp, by the time we reached the stables, Arcadia was already panting. "Good girl." I wrapped my arms around her head again, leaning against her, hoping I could hear her thoughts by pure mind power alone. ''It's not going to work. '' "I know that." I rolled my eyes at godly-me. I looked at Arcadia, "Thanks you really helped." She looked at me as if to say, ''anytime. I began walking back to my cabin, my mind was peaceful. The night made my sight clearer. Isn't it amazing? The power the night gives you? You could stay awake the entire night and still have energy in the morning. "Yeah it is." I reached my cabin, laid on my bed. "But sleeping is much better though." I let out a loud yawn and fell asleep. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness_Behind_The_Light-Chapter_8|Next Chapter--->]] Hope is only as strong as the hand that wields it. 17:42, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page